Dinner Date
by CrimsonNephilim88
Summary: After successfully putting a stop to one insane clone, RJ and Kaidan decided to unwind by meeting up for dinner. Both end up getting a lot more than they expected. Rated M for content. NSFW.


(A/N: I apologize for this getting published later than I anticipated. Some unexpected recent events occurred over the last few days that kind of threw me for a loop, mentally and emotionally. I still wanted to get this out since the main fic has been on Hiatus for a while. So, as promised, here is the Shenko one-shot between my canon femshep and Kaidan. Sorry for the grammar/spelling errors. Accidentally uploaded an older save. NSFW. Rated M for content.

R.J. Shepard/Kaidan Alenko One-Shot centered on the "dinner date" from the Citadel DLC. My take on how it goes between these two if it was a New Romance. Some of the speech could be considered OOC for Kaidan. Paraphrased a DAII reference. Side note: RJ is an adept in my playthroughs for those who have no read the main fanfic: Praise and Condemnation. )

* * *

The last couple of days had been insane, to say the least. After being ordered into dry dock at the Citadel and the Normandy's crew put on mandatory Shore Leave, by orders of Admiral Hackett, the much needed, would-be relaxing break from fighting reaper forces and political bullshit that Raina and the rest of the crew had been dealing with, quickly took a turn for the strange as well as unbelievable.

Within two days of the 7 day furlough, Shepard and the Normandy's crew had been drawn into one massively weird battle involving a clone of RJ that the splinter group, Cerberus, developed as a "safety net" during her resurrection from Project Lazarus, and a Ex-Cerberus operative who went by the name Maya Brooks that had disguised herself as an Alliance Intel officer.

With the help of her team, the Normandy's crew managed to take out the psychotic clone, who was dead set on taking over RJ's entire life, and turning over Brooks to the Alliance. Now she was in the middle of getting ready to meet up with Kaidan for a casual dinner at Apollo's Café up on the Presidium.

R.J. walked down the steps of the apartment from her bedroom, given to her from Admiral Anderson, who insisted she take the place "off his hands" to make her own haven. She pulled on her favorite N7 hoodie, and as if on cue, the home VI went off alerting her she had a visitor.

"On time, as usual." R.J. grinned to herself, buzzing Kaidan in.

Kaidan wore a big grin on his face at the sight of R.J. He developed a massive crush on Shepard over the past three years, since serving on the Normandy SR1 during their pursuit of Saren and his geth. The only people to figure out his little secret were Ashley Williams and the Normandy's ace pilot, Jeff "Joker" Moreau. Both were relentless in teasing him about it. He never pushed his feeling on Raina, content with their growing friendship and knowing that their mission took priority over personal matters. With the galaxy all putting their hopes for survival on her, he didn't want to add more pressure by telling her how much she really meant to him. He was content to have her as a friend, though with everything they were facing, he did contemplate telling her the truth.

Their relationship was unique; at least it was to him. R.J. managed to become friends with everyone on her crew, but their friendship was different. They flirted with each other, a lot. Sometimes it was outright and blunt, other times it was subtle, but it was all in fun. Neither one pursued more or read more into the flirtation. Though, Kaidan admitted to himself, it did play a major role into the growth of his romantic feelings towards Shepard.

Kaidan walked over to Raina. "Hey, Shepard! I'm starving! What do you got?"

Raina met him halfway at the entrance to the kitchen. "We're heading out, Kaidan."

Shrugging his shoulders, and really not in the mood for restaurant food, Kaidan walked past her. "I'm so tired of Apollo's. I'm gonna cook."

"_Oh no, not that overused standby." _ RJ thought internally. He really wasn't about to do the whole "impress the girl with cooking" routine, was he? "Oh, no. Really?" Raina said, exasperated.

Kaidan couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Come on!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You want me to sit there and watch you cook?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the frameway of the kitchen.

Kaidan rolled his eyes and laughed as he walked over to one side of the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You're not watching me cook. You're helping me drink beer. Now sit your ass down."

R.J pulled out one of the barstools across from Kaidan as he kneeled down to rummage through the mini-fridge underneath the island. "What are we having? Canadian delicacy of some sort?"

"Uh, sure. Exactly. We have beef, bacon, we have beer. The foods of my people." Kaidan laid two steaks on a cutting board and opened two beers, handing one over to Raina. "Wish me luck." They clinked their bottles together as Kaidan started cooking.

"Good luck?" They both took swigs of their beers. "If you need luck to cook us dinner, we're screwed." Raina smirked mischievously at him as she teased. She watched him with fascination. Though he didn't look like the type, Kaidan knew how to cook. He cut vegetables with the grace of a well-seasoned five-star chef as he set the steaks aside to marinate.

"Screwed?" Kaidan laughed. "You hurt me, Shepard." Turning on the built-in grill top, Kaidan moved to the prepared food to cook. "Relax. It's gonna be great."

"Mm-hmm." Raina quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Guess we'll find out." She always had too much fun when ribbing Kaidan playfully. As Kaidan worked over the grill, Raina turned on the vid screen watching news updates on the war. "So, remember when I saved the Citadel? And then-you weren't there-I survived a suicide mission? All these close calls I've had, only to be taken out by dinner."

Kaidan rolled his eyes at her. He knew she enjoyed teasing him.

Taking a drink of her beer, Raina looked up at him, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Can it at least be quick and painless?"

Kaidan scoffed, shaking his head. "Funny. You think I hauled your butt out of the fire all those times just to poison you here, now?"

"Hey, I just took down my clone. I gotta figure anything's possible." Raina half laughed out the words.

"Huh." Kaidan held up the pan he was currently using to her.

She peeked inside then looked back up at him. "Do we have hot sauce?"

Setting the pan back down, Kaidan focused on his task, though a smile crept onto his face. "You know, R.J., you enjoy teasing me a little too much."

"Why yes, Major. Yes, I do." Raina sighed with delight. Standing up she walked around the island to Kaidan's side. "All right, I'll trust you not to kill me with dinner. You enjoy watching my ass too much to poison me anyway." She playfully bumped her hip against Kaidan as a way to emphasis the statement and initiating their usual routine of "friendly flirting".

Kaidan grinned. "It's one of the reasons I always walk behind you Shepard. Someone has to keep your rear safe."

"I always suspected, Alenko." She laughed. After washing her hands, she stood beside Kaidan. "Ok, I'll be nice and give you a hand. Put me to work, Major."

* * *

Dinner went better than expected. Raina was genuinely surprised at how well Kaidan cooked everything, and Kaidan was internally elated that he managed to impress her with his hidden talent. After some prodding, he admitted to learning to cook during his time in BAaT, saying that the children there risked starving if they couldn't cook for themselves.

They both now sat on the couch in the living room. Kaidan was comfortably lounging on the couch, while Raina sat beside him with her feet tucked beneath her with one arm on the top of the couch back acting as a pillow. Her hoodie was partially unzipped, revealing a formfitting tank top underneath while one side of her hoodie hung alluringly off her left shoulder. Their dinner plates and several beer bottles littered the coffee table in front of them as they talked, catching up on what Kaidan missed while he was recovering in the hospital after their mission on Mars.

"Mother of all Thresher maws?" Kaidan asked as R.J. talked over the events of the mission to Tuchanka to cure the Genophage.

"Remember the one we ran into when we went to investigate Admiral Kohoku's men? Yeah take that one but about five times the length of it…actually I think even longer than that." Raina adjusted herself against the couch as she described Kalros.

"That's crazy. And you summoned this thing to take down the reaper blocking the Shroud?"

"Yeah, using two huge Maw Hammers. Just trying to get to them was insane. I had to dodge hordes of Brutes charging Garrus, James, and me on top of avoiding getting stepped on by a pissed off Reaper's foot…tentacle…whatever the hell it is." Raina set her now empty, fifth beer bottle down on the coffee table.

"I can't believe I missed that. I'm still amazed that you cured the Genophage too. I just hope the Krogan don't get out of hand this time around."

"You missed all the fun." Raina teased, nudging Kaidan. "They won't. Wrex is leading them, he'll make sure things are different this time, and Eve will keep Wrex in line if he tries."

Kaidan looked at Raina curiously. "Eve?"

"Oh, I mean Bakara. She's the female we recovered on Sur'Kesh to create the cure. Mordin called her Eve. He said human mythology was fitting due to the situation, so he nicknamed her Eve."

Kaidan nodded. "I get it." His eyes trailed over to the holoclock. It was getting late. Stretching before standing, Kaidan began to gather up the small mess they made. "Better clean up before I head out for the night. It's late."

Raina watched him from her spot on the couch. A thought came to mind. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" The words were out before she could think on them.

Kaidan stared at her, dumbstruck at the question she just asked him. Raina stared back, her mind in overdrive for a way to take the question back when the unexpected realization set in: She didn't want to take it back. She wanted him to stay the night, to stay with her. The look of surprise evaporated from her face as she watched Kaidan, waiting for his response.

Kaidan's eyes dropped back to the surface of the coffee table, the beer bottles catching his attention. _"That's right. We've both had a lot to drink. It's just the alcohol talking. She doesn't really mean it." _Shaking his head, he continued to pick up the items on the table. "Almost had me there, Shepard. It's just the buzz from all the beer."

Kaidan froze when Raina's hand touched his arm. He raised his eyes up to meet hers. There was something in the look she gave him; it wasn't humorous, mischievous, or playful in any way. He had a feeling what the look was, but his mind was too jumbled to put together a coherent thought process at everything that was suddenly happening.

Raina stood up, her eyes locked onto Kaidan's, her hands folding into his. She smiled gently at him, "Stay the night. There's more than enough room, it's not like we'll be sleeping in the same bed." She laughed lightly, trying to make the last half of what she said sound like a joke.

He smiled at her, trying to lock in the thought that it was the alcohol bringing this turn of events around. "Shepard, it's the alcohol talking. You don't mean it." Gripping her wrists, he brought her hands down to her sides. "Now, let's clean up. I'll head out once we're done. Let you get some sleep."

Before Kaidan could step out of her reach, Raina's arms came up, encircling around his neck.

"Shepard…" Kaidan brought up his hands to her arms, trying to gently break her hold. She held on. He was tempted to stay. More than she realized, he thought to himself. Keeping his feelings for her inside was hard enough on a day-to-day basis while they worked side by side on the Normandy or covering each other's backs in a firefight. Now they were alone in her apartment. To make things harder, she was trying to get him to stay the night. Kaidan's mind kept wandering to where things could go if he did, all of his thoughts forming into the same conclusion: making love in her bedroom.

He tried to push the thought out of his mind as Raina closed the distance between them. In response, Kaidan tensed, his mind telling him to leave while his body was urging him to stay. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Raina, I care about you. A lot, you know that. I couldn't ask or for a better friend like you or find one if I tried, but that aside, I'm still a man. Don't tease me like this. I don't know if I can resist you." Kaidan's whiskey brown eyes locked onto RJ's violet ones, a part of him hoping that she would give up.

Kaidan fought hard to keep a poker face as Raina unlocked her hands from behind his neck, and instead of dropping them, cupped his face while pressing her lithe figure against his body. The humor was gone from her eyes, replaced with something between certainty and longing. "Kaidan…" A small shudder ripped through his body at the way Raina said his name with a sultry tone. She stared back at him.

"You are my best friend, and much more, but with everything going on in the galaxy now, and what may happen tomorrow, or even a few seconds from now, can you honestly tell me you've never thought of something more between us?" Her hands dropped from the sides of his face to rest on the pectorals of his chest.

Kaidan swallowed hard around a lump forming in his throat before speaking. "Raina…"

"If you never thought of me this way, I'll stop."

Kaidan balled his hands into fists, torn between his mind trying desperately to remain logical about the situation and his primal instinct to give in to the seduction. He stared at RJ, not really seeing her as logic and his true feelings waged war within him.

"_Why am I fighting this? I have the chance to be closer to her in a way I've only dreamt about. We could die before the end of this war, at least I would have the memory of being with her…But she's my best friend, I don't want to risk our friendship for a fling. She's also my CO. I can't let my personal feelings for Shepard get in the way of what we have to do."_

"Kaidan?"

His mental debate ended at Raina's voice. Kaidan's eyes finally focused on her, taking in the sight of her as if seeing for the first time again. Beautiful, funny, strong, compassionate, bold, brave, stubborn, a powerhouse of Biotic power, deadly with a weapon, and sexy to all Hell. Instantly, Kaidan mentally cursed himself. Why was he fighting this? They were friends, yes, but he was also completely, head over heels, madly in love with the woman. They could die and the only one who would know his true feelings would be him.

Taking a chance, Kaidan wrapped his arms around her lithe form and crushed his lips to hers in a hard, heated, passionate kiss. RJ's eyes flew open at Kaidan's unexpected move then rolled back and closed, melting into him and returning the kiss with as much passion as his.

Kaidan broke the kiss, surprising RJ. He stared down at her, breathing slightly elevated while gaining his bearings to what just occurred. Raina stared back, her eyes clouded in a dreamy haze.

"Did that really just happen?"

RJ nodded in response. "Yeah…it did."

The pair stared at each other a few seconds before crashing into one another in another fiery kiss. RJ's fingers laced into Kaidan's hair, pulling him closer as her other hand possessively grabbed onto his shirt. Kaidan's hands moved of their own volition to explore the feel of Raina's body against his. Both started to tug and pull on the other's clothing, silently demanding they be removed.

Realizing once again what was happening, Kaidan pulled away from RJ to look her in the eyes. Now he did notice how hard he was breathing as well as the pent up desire threatening to boil over.

"What's wrong Kaidan?" RJ stared at him, confused to why he kept putting distance between them when she could clearly see it was the opposite that he wanted.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Kaidan couldn't help but soften. He stroked her cheek with the back of his a hand, his eyes looking over her face. "Okay Shepard. Confession time. Just listen, k?"

RJ quirked an eyebrow at him. "Alright."

"You know you're my best friend, but to answer what you said earlier about thinking of you more than just a friend. I have. A lot."

RJ's face went straight. She remained quiet while Kaidan continued to talk.

"I've wanted more with you for a long time, I just never pursued it because we all have a job to do and when it comes to you…I told you that I'm not the type to sleep around casually. If we take that step, I don't know if I would be able to go back to seeing you as just a friend."

A sly smile stretched across Shepard's face as she looked up at Kaidan. "I've been tired of being "just friends" for a long time Kaidan."

"No. I mean that I'm in lo-"

Raina placed her fingers over his lips to silence him. "I know."

Kaidan's eyes grew wide. "You're serious?"

She nodded, pushing him up against the side of the counter near the staircase that led up. "I've wanted the same with you for a long time. Now, no more breaking away." This time taking control, RJ grabbed Kaidan by the collar and pulled him down to her in another kiss. No longer concerned about the standing of their relationship, Kaidan's arms wrapped around RJ's waist, holding her close.

"You really want this?"

"Mmm-hmm" RJ hummed against his lips.

He smiled against her. "What now?"

RJ's sly smile returned. "Well…if I remember correctly, before you interrupted us, we were in the middle of this." Her hands found the hem of Kaidan's uniform shirt, snaking them underneath to feel his skin. She could feel the taut muscles of his six pack as she let her nails lightly rake against him.

A shiver went through him at RJ's touch. His hands went to her waist as RJ strayed away from his mouth and trailed her lips down his jaw to the space between his neck and shoulder, sucking gently.

A groan escaped Kaidan as he used his strength against Shepard, switching their positions so her back was now pinned against the wall beside the counter he was once against. Grabbing her wrists, Kaidan pinned them above her head with his own hands. He looked down at the woman in front of him, his whiskey brown eyes turning black.

"I think you've had enough time to tease me, Commander." Kaidan's voice was low and rougher than usual. Trapping both her wrists in his left hand, Kaidan's right hand moved down to the zipper of Raina's hoodie. His eyes followed along as he tugged the zipper lower. Once separated, he slipped his free hand underneath the fabric of her tank top and his mouth sought out the curve of her neck, mimicking the same actions she did to him.

RJ inhaled sharply at the feel of Kaidan's mouth on her neck as a pleasant shiver shot through her as Kaidan's hand explored the curve of her waist then slipped to her back to trace along her spine. A moan passed through her lips as Kaidan began to gently suck at the curve where her neck and shoulder met, the sound sending blood south.

He released her hands, using his now free one to gently tilt Raina's head, giving him better access to the sensitive skin he was already teasing.

"I didn't think you were the dominating type, Major." A loud moan came from RJ as Kaidan's teeth sunk deeper into the curve of her neck. Again, the sound caused his pants to tighten as blood shot south. "Only when provoked, Shepard."

RJ could feel the result of her "teasing" pressing against her. "I must be doing a good job."

Grabbing Kaidan by the waist of his pants, pulling him as close to her as possible, she ground her hips against his erection. A satisfied smile spreading across her face when she elicited a harsh groan out of him.

"Minx."

She grinned. "Only for you, Major." Catching him off guard, RJ switched their positions again so Kaidan was against the wall. She ground her hips harder into him. "Planning on doing something about it?"

Kaidan's inhibitions shut down at her taunting. His lips slanted against hers, his tongue invading her mouth wanting more. He slipped his hands up her open hoodie and began tugging at the garment to remove it. Freeing her hands, RJ stripped Kaidan of the top of his uniform leaving him in his cargos and the black t-shirt he wore underneath the top.

"Bed…upstairs"

"I don't think we'll make it there."

Raina started steering them in the direction of the staircase as Kaidan impatiently tugged at her tank top, his desire for her urging him to take here where they stood. Neither one attempted to break away from the other as they stumbled upward and crashed against the railing taking the steps together.

Clothing left a trail as Kaidan pulled and tugged the thin barriers from Raina's body, preventing the contact of skin against skin.

Raina's back slammed against the door of the bedroom, left in just her matching lace panties and bra. Kaidan was determined to claim every inch of her and commit it to memory. Her scent, the taste of her lips, the curves and dips of her body that layers of armor would hide, the way she moved against and underneath him, the softness of her skin, the sultry tone of her voice when taken over by desire.

"Kaidan…" His name came out muffled against his mouth. "…I need…to get…door."

He relented long enough for her to turn around. The door to the bedroom slid open as she pressed the panel. Wanting to tease Kaidan more, RJ pressed her ass against the bulge of Kaidan's pants, eliciting another groan from him.

Raina giggled, turning to face him and backing into the room slowly. She crooked her index finger at him, signaling Kaidan to come closer.

He followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

Raina eyed him as he approached her. Did he get taller? Was he always this tall?

Her breath hitched as he stripped the shirt off of him, his dogtags glinting against his chest. RJ had seen Kaidan shirtless before, and did more than her share of admiring his body whenever she found herself watching him. A new level of excitement went through her at the realization that she was finally going to know what it was like to have him touch her in ways she only thought about in the darkness of her room.

Kaidan gave her one of the sexiest half-smiles she'd ever seen. "You really do get too much enjoyment out of teasing me Shepard."

"Maybe…" She giggled back. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I have a few ideas. One is making sure you have a hard time walking tomorrow."

Grabbing her waist, Kaidan spun Raina around so that her back was pressed against his chest. His arms came around her front, his hands resting on her stomach. Her head lolled back, resting against Kaidan's shoulder.

He inhaled the scent of her hair, orchids. He brought his lips to her ear, his voice thick with desire making it deeper. "I've had dreams of you like this for a long time."

"Mmm, really? Hope I meet up to your expectation."

His hands came up to her shoulders, slipping the straps of her bra down. Grabbing them, he tugged the piece of lingerie lower until her breasts were freed from their confines.

He nipped at her earlobe, his hands moving to cup and massage her breasts. "Better than any dream I've had."

Unclipping the thin piece of fabric, it fell to the ground at their feet. The sight of her was perfection. RJ's right hand held the back of Kaidan's neck as he nipped at her earlobe and neck. Her left hand laid over his left. Her back was arched against him as his hands continued to massage her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples, causing them to erect.

Using his left hand to tug and tease, his right hand slipped down over her stomach. Raina's breathing hiked, feeling Kaidan's hand slip underneath the fabric of her panties. A cocky grin displaying on his face at her response. She writhed against him, wanting his hand to move lower.

"I love seeing you like this." His right hand moved in slow circles hovering above her sex.

She knew he was getting back her now for all the teasing she'd done. Grinding her hips against his hand, she rolled her head to the side to face him. He captured her lips in a heated kiss. "Kaidan…please"

He currently had power over her, and both knew it.

"So impatient." Kaidan's smile widened against Raina's lips as he moved to leave kisses along the back of her shoulder. "Please what?"

"You're hand…move it."

"I am moving it."

"No, touch me."

"I am touching you." Kaidan tugged at an erect nipple while his other hand brushed lightly over her swollen nub causing RJ to moan loudly.

Spreading her legs apart with his foot, Kaidan slipped his hand lower. She was so wet, Kaidan closed his eyes, completely entranced from the feel of her in his hands. The thought of him being the reason behind how her body was reacting drove the need for her higher.

His fingers ran up and down her slit, slicking his fingers with her juices. He rubbed her nub, using her juices as lubrication. Raina whimpered as she arched against his hand, her legs spreading further apart asking him for more.

RJ could have sworn she heard a growl come from Kaidan before her thoughts were drawn away by a finger slipping inside her folds, followed by another. RJ's moans grew louder as his finger's thrusted inside her, their speed steadily increasing.

Her hands stuck in his hair, pulling his head closer to her. Unable to take not having her hands on him properly, she reached behind her to rub Kaidan's erection through his pants. Now it was his turn to moan as his left arm wrapped around her chest, pressing her against him as his fingers worked. He could feel her tightening around him, Raina's moans growing more passionate.

An idea formed in his head. Igniting his biotics, Kaidan built up a low charge in his hand. With the next thrust of his fingers, he released the charge inside Raina. She screamed as her climax ripped through her, drenching Kaidan's hand as he continued to finger her through her orgasm until her legs buckled.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he scoped RJ up into his arms and placed her horizontally across the foot of the bed. Her skin was heated and flushed, her breathing came in pants, dark hair framing her face.

His control broke as he moved in to cover Raina with his body, slanting his mouth over hers again. How he was able to keep his need for Raina under control over the last three years?

Her breathing evening out despite Kaidan's onslaught, she began tugging at the belt on his pants, impatient to be rid of the damned piece of clothing that kept all of him from her. Enveloped in the same need of desire, Kaidan moved to rid RJ of the final piece of clothing on her body, only breaking away momentarily to remove his boots, socks, pants, and boxers before trapping her underneath him again.

His hands roamed her entire body, wanting to give attention to every part of her. His hardened cock lay just below her entrance. Raina moved against him wanting him to enter her. "Please", she begged him unable to take it anymore. She wanted him inside her.

He shook his head against her. "Not yet." She'd become his focus, wanting to pleasure her until she was sated before indulging his own dire need for her. Every place his hands traveled was followed by a kiss. He inched further down her body until he was kneeling on the floor, her legs straddling his head.

Raina looked down at Kaidan, biting her lower lip in anticipation of what he was about to do. He brought his mouth closer to her swollen nub, she could feel his breath. She was so responsive, trembling every time his breath hit her.

Keeping his eyes on hers, his tongue pressed against her slit, slowly dragging it up in a slow lick.

"Kaidan", his name came out on breathy sighs and moans as he continued to lap and suck at her. RJ's legs locked behind him and she pulled his head in as her hips moved against his mouth. His dick twitched as his arousal grew more painful from her responses. His tongue darted in and out, her cries growing louder as she continued to fuck his mouth.

Her back elevated off the bed as she arched herself into him, feeling her second climax coming closer with each lick and dive of Kaidan's tongue. Knowing how close she was to the fall, he slid fingers in, their pace matching RJ's increased panting, letting his tongue focus on her clit.

RJ's hands gripped the covers of the bed, her mind wiped blank from the immense pleasure Kaidan was giving her. Feeling her tighten up again, Kaidan reached down to his own length. The combined effects of his mouth and fingers threw Raina over the edge. Her second climax claimed her, coming harder than the first.

Slipping his fingers out of her, Kaidan used his free hand to grip Raina's waist, positioning himself at her entrance. Without a word, he plunged himself inside of her, letting her ride out her second orgasm as he hilted himself in her. She felt so good. Hot, wet, and the convulsions of her tight walls around him did him in. The last of his sanity broke away as he began thrusting into her, thankful they were alone in the apartment as Raina's moans turned into full out screams of his name.

Her voiced echoed inside his head. All he could see and hear was her. Kaidan was sure he'd experienced love at least once before in his life, but nothing matched up to the woman before him now. Years of friendship, and secret longing finally coming to fruition.

With her words from earlier echoing inside his head, his strokes grew harder, more insistent, wanting to fill her up with him. Faster and harder they went, over and over, again and again.

"Raina", her name came out hoarse as he felt the pressure building up, their bodies glowing blue from the flare of biotics. Both their bodies were slick with sweat. Lifting her right leg over his shoulder, Kaidan drove himself deeper into her as she moved herself to meet him, an aura of blue surrounding both of them.

With a hard thrust, he came, his body convulsing from the climax as he continued to pump into RJ, vaguely hearing her cries for him not to stop. She followed after, screaming Kaidan's name as a third climax racked her body. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face against her neck. She held him close, the biotic aura around them fading away as they lay still. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and pounding heartbeats that were beginning to steady.

Not wanting to put his full weight on her, Kaidan attempted to shift off of RJ. She refused to let him go, causing them to roll off the bed onto their sides on the floor of the bedroom. They both laughed, exhausted from their exertion. Raina buried her face into his chest, completely sated and content.

"That was…"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah." The pair laughed harder.

Kaidan brushed some hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. "Did I hurt you at all?"

She shook her head. "Mm-mm." She sighed happily into his chest.

"Good." Wrapping his arms around here, he placed a kiss on her forehead. At that moment, his world only consisted of the two of them. He looked up at the bed. "Maybe we should move back onto the bed."

"No thanks. I'm fine here."

Kaidan laughed. "On the floor? You sure?"

"Mmm-hmm"

Kissing her forehead again, he reached up and tugged the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around them. Noticing his cargos nearby, he reached over and waded them into a makeshift pillow while RJ rested her head against him.

RJ smiled up at Kaidan. "I should have started tempting you a long time ago if I knew what just happened was going to be the result."

"You tempted me the day I started serving under you. I just kept everything under control so it wouldn't interfere with our mission to get Saren."

Propping herself up on one elbow, she pressed her chest against Kaidan's. "Hmm, looks like I'm going to have to work harder and breaking that control of yours."

He chuckled. "You're just asking for trouble, aren't you?"

"If that performance a few minutes ago will be my punishment…" She shifted herself to straddle him, her hands splayed over his well defined chest. "I think being a bad girl will be fun." She leaned down to kiss him.

Kaidan's sexy half-grin returned, making Raina's insides twist in a pleasant way as she bit her lower lip looking at him.

"I have no issues with that." Grabbing her waist, he pinned RJ underneath him once again, his mouth going straight for her breasts, their moans filling the night air.

* * *

Raina awoke the next morning to Kaidan placing gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder. Sighing happily, she ran her hands through his hair. Capturing one in his own hand, Kaidan placed kisses in the palm of her hand to her wrist.

"Morning beautiful." He brought his head up to kiss her fully on the lips.

"Mmm…morning. What time is it?"

"Not sure. You don't have a clock in here."

"Hmm…need to remember that."

Kaidan looked down at her, concern shadowing his face. "Last night, before everything, did you mean it?"

Raina cupped his head in her hands and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "Every word. I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. You have no idea how many nights I stayed awake thinking of you."

He returned her kiss, touching his forehead to hers. "Good, because you haunted my sleep too."

She smiled. "Well, I'm all yours now. Now let me up!"

"Plans?"

"Yeah. I need to go pick up supplies for tonight."

"Tonight? Oh right, Joker mentioned something about a party yesterday when he got back to the Normandy."

"Yeah, his idea actually, but I figured why the hell not. Sounds like a good idea for everyone to unwind before we go back on duty tomorrow. I still need to go pick up a few things, plus EDI is coming by with Glyph to help set up."

Kaidan sat up. "Any idea what time?"

"If it's as late as I think it is, probably soon."

"Okay." Taking her hand, he pulled her on top of him. Raina gasped as his mouth closed around one breast while his hand worked on the other.

"K-Kaidan…I have to get ready."

His other hand reached behind her, slipping his fingers inside her folds. She bit down on her lower lip and she arched her back against him. Once she was slick, he slid inside her.

"I think you'll be running a little late, Commander."


End file.
